As a new generation of wearable smart mobile terminals, smart wristbands have gradually become great favorites in the global consumer electronics market following the smartphones and the tablet computers. Therefore, testing of various functions of the smart wristbands becomes essential.
Currently, tests of the mobile terminals or the smart terminals all rely on use of personal computers (PCs) as testing apparatuses. In other words, the tests mainly rely on use of a testing program developed and compiled on PCs to control the smart wristbands under test and corresponding testing systems or instruments to accomplish the tests. However, because the operation system (Windows) of the PCs is relatively complex, the testing program used in the tests is also relatively complex. That is, the testing method based on the PCs has high requirements for the testing scene, and is inconvenient to operate and has poor transportability.